Avengers endgame
by Miya2134
Summary: After infinity war. Peter , Tony , star lord , strange, Gamora and nebula were stuck on space in their ship for a month but what happens when captain marvel rescues them and brings them back to Earth. Peter , Tony , star lord , Pepper ,Strange, Michelle and the sisters had a new a new beginning. But what happens when the avengers can bring back what happened five years ago


-Prologue

With Clint at his home with his family.

Dad where's my bow and arrow said Lila. In your cupboard kiddo I had to hide it from your little brother said Clint.

Lila came in and said can you train with me. Did you finish your homework said Laura. Yes mom I did. Dad checked it said Lila. It's true I did said Clint.

Ok but your father need to start dinner soon said Laura as she was pregnant. Come on kiddo let's go said Clint.

They went to the garage and did bow and arrow for at least 3 hours. Good job kiddo your better then me said Clint. Does that mean I can join the avengers now said Lila.

When your a little older said Clint. I'm going to play with my brothers said Lila. Babe can you start dinner pls said Laura. Sure babe said Clint.

Clint made dinner and called everyone down. Nathaniel can you get your mom , sister and brother down here pls said Clint.

No response. Clint went to the twins room and there was dust and the remote controls were on the floor. Clint was getting worried so he ran into his daughters room but she wasn't there. There was also dust.

He ran up the stairs to see if his wife was in bed but as he entered the room there was also dust. He knew that Thanos had done something.

He screamed over the loss of his family.

Somewhere in space.

In Quills ship. Tony and nebula were playing a board game while quill and Gamora were making something to eat and Strange was helping them . Peter was sitting in his chair, hoping that the love of his life Michelle and his mom was still on earth.

Pete. Pete dinner is ready said Peter Edward Quill. Not hungry Edward said Peter. Edward sighed and said it's here if you get hungry. Thanks man said Peter. Edward left.

Well said Tony as he was playing the game and eating. Yea he's still not eating Tons said Edward. I'll talk to him. Well would you look at that. You won the game Nebula. The game was fun good game said Tony as he shook her hand.

The game was fun said Nebula. Tony went to sit by Peter. kid what's up said Tony. He took half of the people Tony. What if Michelle and mom are god I can't even say it said Peter. They will be fine Peter Said Strange.

Sorry to break it to you Strange but I'll believe you when I see them when we land this ship said Peter. But for now you need to eat something said Tony. Fine I'll eat said Peter.

Peter ate with everyone and played games and talked with everyone. Alright this has been fun I'm going to head to bed said Tony. Alright Tony thanks for this by the way. I needed this said Peter. You never have to thank me Peter. I'm your father kid said Tony.

A few hours later after everyone went to bed Peter got equipment and his helmet. This thing on said Peter. The helmet scans Peter.

Hey Miss Jones … MJ. If you find this pls don't put this on public because this is going to be a real sad depressing video. I don't know if you or mom are ever going to see the videos. God I don't know if you're .. if you're still. Oh god I hope so guys. So today is day 22 or 24 I really can't remember. Peter thought that this was it so he said. If I wasn't in space I'd say that I'm feeling a lot better since two days ago thanks to Nebula.

Speaking of Nebula Michelle you would love her. She's a lot like you. Very funny and scary. The ship fuel cells got destroyed during the battle but some of the fuel still works since we changed the fuel around. We are 100 light years from the nearest 7-11. Oxygen and the fuel will run out tomorrow and that will be the end. M and mom I know me and tons said no more surprises but I really hoped to pull of one last one. Now it looks like.. well you know what it looks like. Now I know your going to feel bad about this so don't. You hear me don't feel bad about this. I hope when you see this you'll Grief for a few months and then move on with pride and happiness.

I should lay down now. Tons had already done his video. Pls know Michelle that when I drift off I always think about you because it's always you. I love you Michelle Jones. I love you mom said Peter.

Peter made sure the video was saved and that the helmet was off. He rubbed his head and went off to bed.

Strange looked at Peter and knew what was going to happen in 5 years. He picked up peter and out peter on his bed and walked off to think of a plan to change his destiny from Thanos.

5 minutes later

Peter woke up from a sound and noticed that the ship was moving. Tons what's going on said Peter. We are saved Peter said Gamora. Within minutes they were back on earth and Tony helped Peter.

As soon as they were on the ground Steve helped Peter. Pepper said Tony as he ran to his wife. Oh my god your ok said Pepper as they hugged. All of us are fine but you know how Peter is said Tony.

I lost part of the team said Peter. Peter we lost said Steve. Is uh She uh said Peter. He couldn't even mention her name. Peter said Michelle and ran and hugged him. Oh thank god said Peter. Your hurt said Michelle. Sh it's ok it's ok baby I'm fine said Peter.

An hour later.

Everyone was sitting down in the living room and Peter was getting tested. It's been exactly 27 days since Thanos came to earth and took half of time population said RHODES.

He took all of the animals as well not a living creature is on earth now said Natalia Natasha's sister. Well where is he now Rogers said Peter. We don't know. He just used the stones and walked through never to be seen said Steve.

Peter saw Thor really destroyed. What's with him said Peter. He thinks that he screwed up Which he did but all of us screwed up said Loki and Rocket.

You can talk. I thought you were just a bear from build a bear workshop said Peter. Well maybe I am but who died and made you king Stark said Rocket.

Peter we've been trying to find Thanos for about 3 or four weeks now. And we found nothing not even a satellite but you fought him peter said Steve.

Me fought him wow Rogers who told you that. No we tried to fight him he he decided to put a moon on me and my dad and I don't mean a figure of speech he literally took the moon and threw it at us said Peter.

Before you say anything sweetie we are fine said Tony to Pepper. And strange gave the last stone to Thanos but for a good reason so no Rogers we had no fight said Peter.

Kid calm down said Tony. How's Morgan said Peter. She's resting thankfully said Pepper.

But about Thanos said Steve. Yea he's unbeatable. Tried everything even tried to get the glove off of him said Peter.

Did he at least give you clues where he was going said Steve. Pfft. I saw this coming a few years ago back when we were fighting vulture had a vision about it I didn't want to fucking say anything thought it was a fucking dream said Peter.

Son we need toy to focus said Steve. And we needed you Steve. We needed you and you weren't even fucking there for us and you know what I need right now said Peter as he stood up and was still weak. Michelle was the his side. Baby said Michelle. It's ok I'm not done. I need to fucking shave and I need to get out of this fucking room said Peter.

Peter threw everything off the floor and everyone winces at the noise. Peter took his second energy course that makes his live. Here take it and hide Rogers because he's going to come for everyone you love said Peter.

Peter said Steve. And no I have nothing for you. No clues , no ideas and no fucking coordinates for you no trust for you Steve you lost that trust. Now If you excuse me I'm going to have a shower and rest and get out of this prison you call home said Peter.

Michelle took Peter to their room. Look I know you guys mean well but he's right me , Strange , quill , rocket , nebula , Gamora , Peter , Michelle and Pepper are out by tomorrow said Tony.

You guys can't just leave after what he did he's still out there said Steve. Honey let them go said Natasha Rogers.

A few hours later Pepper and Tony were in their room watching tv. Honey you ok said Pepper. I'm fine just so happy to be back home said Tony. Worried about Peter aren't you said Pepper. Aren't you. He's been not eating since we got on the ship and that was less then a month ago Pep said Tony. I am worried but he has us , the sisters , Strange Michelle and Quill said Pepper.

With Peter and Michelle.

After peters shower he looked at the mirror. Honey you've been in there for awhile now are you ok said Michelle. C-can you get Strange pls said Peter. Michelle knew that he wasn't going to say anything just yet to her just yet.

Michelle sighs and said Ok I'll get him. Michelle went out the room and knocked on Stranges door. Stephen you in there said Michelle. Strange opened the door. Michelle is everything ok said Stephen. It's Peter he's been in the Bathroom for at least 2 hours said Michelle. That's not like him. Let me go talk to him said Stephen. They go to the room and Stephen knocked on the door.

Peter it's me wanna let me in said Stephen. Peter didn't have a choice so he let Stephen in and shut the door. What's going on said Stephen. My hand. I broke the mirror with my hand and I can't shave without my hand hurting said Peter.

I'll help with First aid and Michelle will help with the shaving ok said Stephen. Ok that sounds ok said Peter exhausted.

Peter went out the bathroom and Stephen used the first Aid on Peters hand. Let me know if you need anything else said Stephen. Thanks Stephen said Peter. Anytime peter said Stephen.

Stephen left. Michelle got a bowl and put water and grabbed the shaver. I'll go slow ok said Michelle. Even if there is a cut I heal fast M said Peter. Michelle shaved Peters Beard off gently and softly. You know I made a video before she came to rescue us said Peter. I know Tony said that you did. I got so scared when I came here. What if you also vanished said Michelle. I'm ok but a moon fell on me and Dad said Peter.

So we are leaving tomorrow said Michelle. Yea but if you want to stay then I'll stay said Peter. No but I want to visit. Natasha and I are close and I want to get to know her said Michelle. Then we'll visit. I promise said Peter.

The next day.

They packed their things and went towards the car. Peter can I talk to you before you go said Steve. Peter sighs and said Ok. I'll be in the car said Michelle. I won't be long said Peter and then he went to talk to Steve. Look I know you hate me but I really did try and defeat Thanos and I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and Tony said Steve. I don't hate you Steve. It's just ever since Ross came he tried to destroy us that part wasn't your fault. I forgive you but It will take time for me just to trust you again said Peter.

That I can take said Steve. Peter gave him a hug. Take care of yourselves. I'll come by time to time said Peter. You better said Natasha. Nat said Peter as he and steve pulled away from the hug. Hope you were going to let me say goodbye said Natasha. Of course come here said Peter. They hugged. Take care of yourself Nat said Peter.

You too Spidy said Natasha. See you guys and thanks for the talk Rogers said Peter. Anytime said Steve. He knows it will take time for them to be close friends again but he also knew that they will be close once again it will just take time.


End file.
